Niepisane zasady
by fanka77
Summary: Był nowy w tym biurze, dlatego nie wiedział i dlatego potrzebował małej lekcji... POV pewnego agenta.


„_**Niepisane zasady"**_

Młodszy Agent Rick Sanders był podekscytowany. Od kiedy dowiedział się o awansie i przeniesieniu, był w siódmym niebie, bo nareszcie wyrwał się z tej podrzędnej agendy FBI, ulokowanej w Georgii i wylądował w mieście, o którym marzy każdy agent- w D.C.

Tutaj mógł się nareszcie wykazać i zamierzał to zrobić. Z tą myślą przekroczył dziś próg Hoover Building i zameldowawszy się na służbie, stawił się przy wyznaczonym dla niego biurku, czekając na wezwanie szefa, o którym wiedział tylko tyle, że jest legendą. Dlaczego? Nikt mu nie powiedział, ale pewnie i tak wkrótce się dowie.

Tymczasem usiadł na swoim nowym krześle i powoli przygotowywał swoje stanowisko pracy, stawiając na nim osobiste rzeczy oraz biurowe wyposażenie, które przydzielili mu przy wyjściu z personalnego. Nie chciał, by uznali go za jakiegoś lenia, czy coś, więc usiłował wyglądać na zajętego, jednak było tak tylko do momentu, gdy otworzyły się drzwi windy i jego oczom ukazała się _**ONA**_…

Była gorąca! Najseksowniejsza babka, jaką widział w życiu i to nie dlatego, że jej sylwetka wprost promieniała seksapilem, że jej włosy lśniły, jak jedwab, że jej skóra wołała: „dotknij mnie i poczuj moją gładkość", że jej usta aż prosiły się o pocałunek. Tym czymś, co od razu zwróciło jego uwagę były jej oczy, błękitno-szare, niczym sztormowe niebo, głębokie i przeszywające, tajemnicze i kuszące…

Poruszała się pewnie, ale z gracją, jaką ostatnio rzadko widywał i niewątpliwie miała klasę.

- Wow!- wyszeptał nieświadomy, że w kąciku jego ust pojawił się cienki strumyczek śliny, a oczy niemal wyszły mu z orbit.

- Jesteś tu nowy, prawda?- zachichotał jakiś męski głos i Rick podniósł głowę, napotykając rozbawione spojrzenie, jak mu się wydawało, innego agenta.

- Yeah. Młodszy Agent Rick Anders. Przeniesiony z Georgii. To mój pierwszy dzień tutaj...- odparł, a potem pewnym siebie głosem dodał:- … i już zobaczyłem swoją nową dziewczynę!

- Masz na myśli?...- spytał Charlie, głową wskazując brązowowłosą piękność, podążającą w kierunku gabinetu Bootha.

- O tak!- skwapliwie potwierdził młody, nadal wpatrując się w kobietę, która po chwili zniknęła za pokrytymi żaluzjami drzwiami.- W życiu nie widziałem lepszej laski! Wiesz może, kim ona jest? A jeszcze lepiej… masz jej numer?- zapytał szybko, spoglądając na kolegę.

- Po pierwsze, Rick… Nie sądzisz, że zwracanie się do kogoś na per „ty", zanim pozna się jego rangę, jest wysoce ryzykowne?- Charlie uniósł brwi, lecz nie wyglądał na złego. Był raczej ubawiony zachowaniem młodego.- A tak na marginesie… Jestem Starszym Agentem i nazywam się Charles Webb, ale wszyscy mówię i Charlie.- uśmiechnął się, widząc zmieszanie Sandersa.

- Przepraszam, sir!- odparł Ricky, wstając.- Nie chciałem pana urazić!- zapewnił.

- Nic się nie stało.- stwierdził Charlie.- Nie powiedziałem tego, by cię wystraszyć, ale powinieneś się pilnować, jeśli chcesz tu zagrzać miejsca. W tym biurze pracują przyjaciele, ale nadal wymagany jest szacunek, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o nią…- dodał znacząco wskazując zamknięte drzwi.

Młody był nieco zdumiony słowami Webba. Kim była ta kobieta, że w głosie starszego kolegi usłyszał nie tylko bezwzględny szacunek, ale też pewnego rodzaju ostrzeżenie?

- Co ma pan na myśli, sir? Kim jest ta kobieta i co w niej takiego szczególnego, pomijając piorunującą urodę?- zapytał, a Charlie się roześmiał.

- Usiądź sobie, młody.- zaproponował, przycupnąwszy na krańcu biurka.- Myślę, że nadszedł czas, byś poznał kilka niepisanych zasad tego biura, zanim napytasz sobie kłopotów!- mrugnął i Rick ponownie klapnął na krzesło.

- Kłopotów?- zapytał niepewnie.

- O yeah!- zapewnił go Charlie.- Wielkich kłopotów!- dodał i gdy „młody" skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę, zaczął wykład…

- Widzisz, Sanders. Kobieta, na widok której tak się obśliniłeś, to dr Temperance Brennan, biegła antropolog sądowa, autorka kryminalnych bestsellerów, ale przede wszystkim partnerka Agenta Specjalnego Seeley'a Bootha, pod którym obaj mamy zaszczyt służyć i dlatego, obowiązują tu pewne reguły, których złamanie mogłoby mieć poważne konsekwencje.- mówił powoli.

- To znaczy, sir?- spytał zaciekawiony.

- To znaczy, młody, że nikt z nas nie powinien nawet spojrzeć na nią w sposób, jaki ty patrzyłeś przed chwilą, że o podobnych komentarzach nie wspomnę, ponieważ oznacza to brak szacunku, ale tego nie toleruje nie tylko ona, ale przede wszystkim Agent Booth.

- Słyszałem, że Agent Booth uchodzi tu za legendę…- odezwał się młody.- Jest naprawdę aż taki dobry?- spytał powoli.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia!- zachichotał Charlie.- Agent Booth jest wytrenowanym snajperem, który nigdy nie chybia. Potrafi bezbłędnie rzucać nożami i jest mistrzem walki wręcz.

- Brzmi, jak jakiś GI Joe…- mruknął Rick.

- To były Ranger, Sanders. Zabójczy, jeśli trzeba.- powiedział Webb i ciągnął dalej.- Jednak to nie wszystko. Agent Booth jest także najlepszym śledczym w kraju, obdarzonym intuicją, jaką rzadko się spotyka i talentem do czytania ludzi. Spojrzy na ciebie tylko raz i wie, kiedy kłamiesz, a kiedy mówisz prawdę. To chodzący poligraf… On i dr Brennan, która tak na marginesie, jest geniuszem o IQ, które wykracza poza twoje i nawet moje możliwości percepcji, mają najwyższy stopień wykrywalności przestępstw oraz aresztowań i zamkniętych sukcesem spraw w kraju. Mówią o nich „dynamiczne duo" i uwierz mi, kiedy powiem, że nie ma w tym ani krzty przesady. Są najlepsi w całych Stanach, a może i na świecie!

- Aż tak?- zdziwił się Rick.

- A jak opisałbyś partnerów, którzy w ciągu kilku godzin, lecąc trzy i pół tysiąca kilometrów nad ziemią, znaleźli zabójcę pasażerki samolotu, usmażonej w przemysłowej mikrofalówce, gromadząc przy tym wszystkie dowody niezbędne do jego aresztowania i uzyskując nakaz na trzydzieści sekund przed tym, jak koła samolotu dotknęły pasa startowego w Chinach?

- Wow!- szepnął po raz drugi Sanders.

- Yep!- kiwnął głową Charlie.

- Ale co z tymi zasadami?- zapytała zdezorientowany Rick.

- Cóż młody…- odparł agent.- Po pierwsze: nigdy nie próbuj naruszać osobistej przestrzeni dr Brennan, ani jej dotykać…- zaczął Charlie.- Tylko Boothowi to wolno.

- Dlaczego?- Rick uniósł brwi.

- Ponieważ ona połamie ci nadgarstki, a on pośle ci kulę między oczy!- zachichotał, ale widząc przerażenie młodego, dorzucił:- Z tą kulą, to żart. Agent Booth ma inne sposoby przywoływania do porządku, ale dr Brennan… Cóż. Ci, którzy próbowali jej dotknąć, długo chodzili w gipsie, bo widzisz, ona zna sztuki walki, o jakich ci się nie śniło, poza tym, potrafi nieźle strzelać, choć w tym duecie, to Agent Booth nosi broń.

- Rozumiem…- mruknął Rick.- Nie dotykać…

- Dokładnie!- potwierdził Webb.- Po drugie, jak już wspomniałem- nie gapić się na nią. Jak już tu trochę pobędziesz, zrozumiesz, dlaczego.- dodał.- Po trzecie: kiedy zabierają cię ze sobą na miejsce zbrodni, niczego nie dotykasz, dopóki dr Brennan na to nie zezwoli, a kiedy to nastąpi, ściśle trzymasz się jej rozkazów. Jak coś spaprasz, masz u niej przerąbane. Ona nie lubi ignorantów, ani zarozumialców, którzy myślą, że wiedzą więcej od niej. Zapewniam cię, że nie ma nikogo takiego w naszych szeregach, a nawet w szeregach Jeffersonian, gdzie ona na stałe pracuje, a tam są sami geniusze…

- Kumam!- pokiwał głowa Rick.- Robić, co każą…

- Szybko się uczysz!- roześmiał się Charlie.- To dobrze. Może jednak posiedzisz tu dłużej, niż twój poprzednik!- mrugnął i młody znów poczuł się niepewnie.

- Nie rozumiem…- przyznał.- To, ile był tu mój poprzednik?- spytał.

- Jakieś dziesięć godzin.- odparł szczerze Webb.- Biedaczysko zapomniał, że kości, to dla dr Brennan rzecz święta i wyleciał z hukiem za naruszenie dowodów.- dodał .

- Ok… Jest jeszcze coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć?- zapytał młody, zastanawiając się, czy ten przydział był faktycznie taki fartowny.

- O tak, kilka rzeczy.- odpowiedział Charlie.- Czwartą zasadą tutaj jest, że niczego nie zakładasz z góry. Kiedy pracujesz z takimi agentami jak Booth i dr Brennan, liczą się wyłącznie dowody. Dopiero, gdy masz komplet takowych, wyciągasz ostateczny wniosek, a w zasadzie, oni to robią. My jesteśmy od szukania. Nigdy nie robimy niczego, bez porozumienia z Agentem Boothem i dr Brennan, ani bez ich aprobaty. Zawalisz, wylatujesz.- powiedział.- Nie myśl tylko, że to jakieś piekło na ziemi. Nic z tych rzeczy!- zapewnił Webb.- Po prostu, ten system się sprawdza i dlatego jest to najlepsza jednostka do zwalczania przestępstw ze szczególnym okrucieństwem w kraju. Odkąd Agent Booth i dr Brennan zostali partnerami, nasz ranking zamkniętych pomyślnie spraw wynosi 99,9%. Będzie 100%, jak tylko zakończymy bieżące śledztwo.

- Wow!- Rick westchnął po raz trzeci.

- W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam, Sanders.- stwierdził agent.- Po piąte…- kontynuował.-… Zdarzy ci się nie raz i nie dwa, że usłyszysz, jak Agent Booth zwraca się do dr Brennan per „Bones". Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie próbuj mówić do niej w ten sposób! Jest to przywilej zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla jej partnera. Kiedy padnie z jakichkolwiek innych ust, traktowany jest jak brak szacunku dla pani doktor, a to oznacza, że Agent Booth bardzo się zdenerwuje. Nie radzę wtedy się do niego zbliżać. Zresztą, do niej też nie…- ostrzegł.

- Coś jeszcze?- zapytał cicho Rick, który poczuł gęsią skórkę, na samą myśl o możliwych (bolesnych) konsekwencjach.

- Yeah. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że dr Brennan, bierze wszystko bardzo dosłownie i z pewnych względów, nie rozumie określeń typu „co ma piernik do wiatraka" czy „idzie, jak po maśle". Nigdy nie próbuj komentować jej uwag w tym względzie. Popkultura jest jej obca, ponieważ to naukowiec i dla niej liczy się tylko nauka. Jedynym, który może ją poprawiać, jest Agent Booth.- odparł, a potem dorzucił.- Ostatnia i najważniejsza zasada…- odparł Charlie.- Nie próbuj umawiać się z dr Brennan, a nawet, jeśli dostrzeżesz cień jej zainteresowania, nie licz na wiele.

- Dlaczego?- zapytał zdumiony Sanders.

- Ponieważ nikt tutaj nie ma prawa dybać na dziewczynę szefa.- powiedział cicho Webb.

- To oni są parą?- oczy Ricka zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.- Czy FBI nie zakazuje podobnych związków?

- Po pierwsze, młody, dr Brennan jest tutaj wybitnie uprzywilejowaną konsultantką, a nie typowym agentem, więc ta zasada, w ich przypadku, nie ma zastosowania.- wyjaśnił na wstępie.- A po drugie… Nie. Oficjalnie nie są parą, choć wszyscy wiedzą, że się kochają. Poszliby za sobą do piekła i z powrotem. Żaden z ich poprzednich związków nie przetrwał, a ci, co próbowali stawać między nimi, polegli, tak jak chociażby Agentka Perrota, która, choć niewątpliwie piękna, mądra i w typie Agenta Bootha, nie potrafiła rozdzielić tych dwojga. Nikt tego nie potrafi, więc i ty nie próbuj, jeśli chcesz tu pracować. Zarówno dr Brennan, jak i Agent Booth, są tutaj uznawani za zajętych. To zakazane terytorium i jakby powiedział ich entomolog, dr Hodgins- „nie twoja liga, stary"!

- Sporo tych zasad…- mruknął Sanders, drapiąc się za uchem w geście niepewności.

- Przestrzegaj ich, a będziesz, cały, zdrowy i szczęśliwy, że możesz pracować z takim duetem. Uwierz mi, wiele się nauczysz, znacznie więcej, niż w Quantico, a pewnego dnia, ta wiedza może uratować ci życie…- stwierdził Charlie, wstając i kierując się do swojego biurka.

- Dziękuję, sir! Zapamiętam tę lekcję!- zawołał Rick.

- Oby!- skwitował tylko Webb.

W tym momencie telefon na biurku Ricka zadzwonił i odezwał się sam szef.

- Sanders, do mnie!- padł rozkaz i młody, wygładziwszy garnitur, po raz pierwszy poszedł zameldować się w biurze Agenta Specjalnego Seeley'a Bootha, swojego nowego przełożonego.

Kiedy wychodził kwadrans później, objuczony aktami i poleceniami, usłyszał tylko uszczerbek rozmowy partnerów.

-… Zauważyłeś Booth, że on ani razu nie spojrzał mi w oczy, tylko wbijał wzrok w podłogę?- zapytała, takim głębokim, aksamitnym głosem.

- Najwyraźniej wie, co dla niego dobre, Bones.- odparł Booth.- Nie dla psa kiełbasa…- dorzucił.

- Nie wiem, co to znaczy….

KONIEC


End file.
